School
by Skaey
Summary: Ryoma would definitely go to school as long as he gets a reward. TezuRyo. Fluff. Some kissing. Tell me if you like it, okay? XD


**School **

**Skaey/Claudestine**

**AN: **Hey. Another addition to my Prince of Tennis fanfics (currently there's only two but I promise there'll be more to come!). Hopefully, you guys like **Tezuka Kunimitsu x Echizen Ryoma **(:

Remember, all my fics are un Beta'd so go ahead and tell me if there's any corrections.

**---I prefer using this as my horizontal bar XD--- **

School was a bother.

And Echizen Ryoma knew it.

Walking alongside his team mate and good friend Momoshiro, he grunted when he heard the loud buzz of the students from his school chatting. "What's wrong with you today, Echizen?" The older one of the two asked teasingly, chuckling when the younger boy's expression hardened.

"Nothing…" Was the blunt reply.

"Really?" A smirk curved on the sophomore's face, "or are you just in a foul mood because buchou couldn't come over yesterday?" Everyone knew that the captain of the tennis club and their youngest member were dating, they knew since the first week the two got together. And everyone especially knew that usually, one of the two would sleep over each other's house, whether it may have been Tezuka's or Echizen's.

"No"

Momoshiro raised an eyebrow. He glanced at his kouhei who's head was bowed down; his golden eyes covered by his white cap. "Whatever," he muttered, walking ahead of the freshman. Surely, Ryoma wasn't pissed at the fact that their captain couldn't stay over because he had to study right? But knowing the prodigy, Momoshiro knew that the boy was spoilt and always got whatever he wanted. But then there was the fact that Tezuka wasn't lenient.

It couldn't have possibly been that.

So what had made the boy a grouch today?

"Hurry up!" The taller boy yelled, running to the school gate. "Or we'll be late!" And he dashed off, leaving Ryoma behind.

"It's better than this," Ryoma mumbled, kneading his temple with his thumb and index finger.

He was tickled pink and breathing heavily as he barely made it inside the school campus- he didn't even move that much from where his friend left him and it wasn't that hot, seeing as the sun was rising late today.

**---I prefer using this as my horizontal bar XD--- **

Ryoma pushed the door to his classroom roughly and just as hard, pushed it back when he got in. He walked quickly to his seat after checking the clock that hung on top of the door. He still had time to nap a bit.

Settling down comfortably on his chair, he laid his head down to his desk and within a moment, fell into numb sleep.

"HOI! Echizen!!" Horio yelled loudly, making his classmates whip their head at him dangerously, not appreciating the noise.

"Ryoma-kun!" Tomoka squealed louder, pushing away the other boy as she faced the tennis player's desk.

"Tomoka, I don't think Ryoma-san appreciates the loudness" Sakuno commented quietly, blushing furiously as she poked her fingers together.

"What_ever_, Sakuno!" Tomoko replied cheerfully, gripping on Echizen's shoulders, shaking him awake. "Ryoma! Wake up! Class is about to start!"

Ryoma then made the action of muttering a curse and then slapped his classmate's hand off his shoulder.

"Ryoma-san!" Sakuno exclaimed, surprised at the rudeness of her friend.

"Sorry, Ryoma-kun!" Tomoka apologized quickly, bowing her head down in embarrassment. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

Ryoma gave her a blank but pointed look and with a glare, he plopped his head back down on his desk.

"What's wrong with Ryoma-kun today?" Kachiro whispered to Katsuo, biting his lip in worry.

"I have no idea," The latter whispered back.

They didn't notice his flushed face and hot breathe, or the fact that his eyes were somewhat tired looking.

**---I prefer using this as my horizontal bar XD--- **

English was usually everyone's most unloved subject since it consisted of words that were foreign to them- except of course to Echizen Ryoma.

Everyone was at first glad that their new classmate was a fluent speaker; it was a good thing after all, they thought he could help them during study periods.

But it was useless as the tennis prodigy slept throughout the entire class. The teacher couldn't complain, since the boy could fire back his questions with superb answers- and if he did try to make the boy suffer, the news could reach to Echizen's lover, Tezuka Kunimitsu, one of the students favored by most teachers. So instead of wasting his efforts on the boy, he spent his sadistic teachings on his other students. This was unfortunate for them, since English class was held after lunch break. Oh and who wouldn't want to just relax after eating?

Today was a bit different though.

Horio was still showing off; Tomoka still cheered for Ryoma even though they weren't even on the courts; Sakuno always reminded her best friend to lower her voice and Katsuo and Kachiro just kept to themselves, only speaking their thoughts once in a while.

Usually, exactly on **1:53 PM **their teacher would call Echizen to recite a stanza from whatever story they were reading.

This time, when the student called stood up; he couldn't look at the teacher straight in the eye. Their teacher's eye looked at Ryoma quizzically of course. And when the boy dropped his book on the ground, everyone's eyes shot up.

But nothing could compare to what happened next.

"**ECHIZEN!" **

They screamed when their classmate fell down on the ground, his face completely red and panting deeply.

**---I prefer using this as my horizontal bar XD--- **

"Nyaa, where's O'Chibi?" Eiji asked curiously, bouncing around the room, asking for information. It was ten minutes since they all gathered for training.

"Echizen isn't here yet?" Fuji asked, his eyebrows scrunching together in shock.

"Yeah! Oishi, where is he??" The acrobat asked, a look of worry etched on his face.

"I don't know, Eiji" His partner confessed as he finished tying his shoe laces.

"Nyaaaa!" Eiji whined, pouting annoyingly. "Where could he be?" Suddenly, a thought shot up to him. He smiled slyly.

"Ne, Tezuka, you guys didn't do anything _tiring _did you?" Eiji grinned cheekily as he glanced at their captain.

Tezuka gave him a pointed look, but that didn't solve anything. The stoic man continued checking his strings, wondering if they needed to be replaced.

"There's fourteen percent that could have happened," The Data Man said, gripping his green notebook, "but there's an eighty-four percent that didn't happen."

"Why's that?" Kawamura asked, "I mean doesn't Tezuka usually go to Echizen's house during Thursdays?"

They didn't notice the blush that crept on their captain.

"Fssh…"

"Because, Tezuka was studying last night, right?" Fuji said, smiling.

Tezuka couldn't help but nod in agreement. He checked his watch and noticed that a bit over twenty minutes already passed and there was still no Echizen to be found. He frowned when he thought if the boy was ignoring, but thinking about it, his younger lover was fine with Tezuka not going over. He knew Ryoma respected him and his importance to study.

So where was he now?

"Momo, you walked with O'Chibi today right? So where is he?"

"I walked him alright but there was nothing wrong with him, in fact he was just his normal self."

"Do you think Echizen-kun went home?"

"That's hardly possible, Oishi, there's a ninety-three percent that he would never _dare _miss out on practice"

"Fssh..yeah!"

Suddenly, the door flew open, and much to their disappointment, they saw Horio and the other two instead of a smirking Ryoma.

"Ah! Sorry buchou! Sorry! We thought you guys were done already!" Horio stammered, bowing his head repeatedly. He really did not like getting into their senpais' bad sides- well, most especially Tezuka's.

"Ahh!" Eiji shrieked, bouncing excitedly towards the freshman. "Where's O'Chibi?"

The three glanced at each other before facing Eiji.

"…You don't know?" Kachiro asked quietly, biting his lip.

"Don't know what?" Fuji's eyes shot up, his icy blue orbs staring at them with question.

"Uhh," Katsuo started, "during English class you see, he… Well, Echizenfaintedandwasbroughttotheinfirmary."

The regular members blinked.

"Say that again?"

"Echizen fainted during English class and was brought right away to infirmary. He's been there since two in the afternoon actually" Katsuo repeated nervously, not liking the senpais' look.

"Why'd he faint?!" Oishi asked, eyes clouding in horror and worry.

"They said he had a fever, which was just a bit low earlier but Tomoka just told me that it became worse."

Then a gust of wind blew past them. The others except Fuji and Inui gaped at the scene they just witnessed.

Never in their entire life would they believe their buchou to leave the training without any say. Not only that, they never thought they would see their buchou run as quick as a ball being served.

**---I prefer using this as my horizontal bar XD--- **

Rushing, he dashed to the school's infirmary. His heart beat skipped as he reached the place.

Entering, he asked the school doctor where his lover was and quickly walked there.

As he spotted the boy, he also noticed the two girls surrounding him.

"Tezuka-senpai!" Sakuno gushed, mouth gaping.

The older man nodded as greeting.

"Let's go, Tomoka!" Sakuno stated, grabbing her friend's arm and dragged her out- not bothering to hear her complaints.

Tezuka gripped his lover's left hand tightly. He knew he was missing practice but Ryoma was more important to him- besides he was sure their coach would understand, after all, he never skipped any practice unless needed. And this was his first priority.

"Ryo," He muttered, petting the younger boy's mop of green hair.

"…Mitsu…?" The latter mumbled, slowly awaking from his slumber.

"Sshh… Go back to sleep"

"But I'm sure you don't really mean that, Mitsu" The golden eyed boy stated.

And it was the truth.

"Aa," Kunimitsu grinned sheepishly, showing his gentler side to the boy. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Ryoma assured as he felt Kunimitsu's lips brush over his gently.

"Shouldn't you be in practice?"

"Shouldn't you be in it too?"

"But I'm sick"

"That's why I'm here- to take care of you"

The two burst out in laughter.

"I'm not a baby,"

"But you're my lover; surely you're not going to deny that?"

Ryoma blushed hotly.

Kunimitsu leaned over and latched his lips on the freshman. Tongues battled over dominion but it was Tezuka always ended up winning.

"Mitsu, you might catch my fever"

Kunimitsu bit onto Ryoma's collarbone, marking it.

"I don't care"

He started licking the mark he made as he soothed the bruised skin.

"Suit yourself"

And he let the older man ravish him.

Minutes later, after the intense make out, Tezuka smiled.

"I love you,"

"Mada mada da ne" Ryoma whispered seductively, pressing his already swollen lips to Kunimitsu's.

If waking up early for school despite knowing that he had a slight fever, Ryoma Echizen was glad he still went… Because he wouldn't mind doing that as long as he had a reward.

**---I prefer using this as my horizontal bar XD--- **

"Oi! Fuji!" Eiji asked, excitedly, "what should we do with these pictures?" He presented him the printed copies of the stolen pictures they took.

"Saa…Well, we could make that as our main picture for our flyers that promote the tennis team."

"Good idea!"

The rest sweat dropped.

**End**

**AN: **OMG. I cannot believe I wrote something like this. Tell me if you don't like it. Tell me if you do. In other words, REVIEW! Oh and, I'm gonna ask this time where I can download or read the manga of POT for free this time. If you do have a site, please send it to my email because I won't be able to see it on your review. (I dunno know why though)

Tell me if I made mistakes, I don't mind. No flames please! And hopefully this one turns out okay, since this is my first Pillar Pair fanfic XD

**Skaey/Claudestine **

**Check my LJ if you're interested! (: **


End file.
